


Love Is Sacrifice

by Timelord_Oncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_Oncer/pseuds/Timelord_Oncer
Summary: AU Season 7 Episode 21In order to save the ones she loves Regina agrees to a deal, she'll stay with The Dark One so long as he let's everyone go back to Storybrooke. Rumplestiltskin Gold realizes his true feelings for Regina Mills when he goes to save her from his Wish Realm doppleganger.NO RAPE/NON CON AS OF YET BUT THERE MAY BE SOON I JUST PUT TRIGGER WARNINGS SO I DIDN'T FORGET HOWEVER CHAPTER ONE HAS NOTHING TERRIBLY BAD HAPPENING ALSO I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE IRL JUST TO SAY (i suck at summaries but hope y'all understand)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Regina and Wish Realm Rumple make the deal.

Regina bursts into the small house that Rumple and hisWish Realm doppleganger were in. The home that Rumple used to live in as a simple spinner, the very place where he hobbled himself. As she steps in she notices she accidentally stumbled upon Rumple trying to kill his Wish Realm self “Regina” she hears Rumple say his voice sounded different than usually slightly darker, maybe even panicked? “get out of here” he tells her, her heart races at his tone something about it made her want to leave although her instincts screamed at her to go, her heart wanted to stay and help her former tutor. However her choice was siftly taken from her as before she could take another step, whatever was stopping Wish Realm Rumple, most likely squid ink, had worn of “too late” she hears all too familiar chime of the Dark One “impeccable timing dearie” he tells her. It was weird to see the two of them here like this, they were so alike and yet so different. Rumple with his soft looking, brown hair that was growing longer by the day, she loved his short hair but she missed when his brown locks swooped down over his forhead covering his eyes briefly. On the other Wish Realm Rumple still had his longer hair and the strangely attractive green scales with shimmering golden glitter scattered here and there. The main things they had in common? Those dazzling brown eyes and the seductive, enchanting Scottish accent of his.

However before he says or does anything else Regina breaks herself out of her thoughts and speaks up “I want to make deal” she announces with feigned courage not allowing her voice to waver for even just a second, that catches the attention of both the men before her. Rumple looks to her concerned whereas Wish Realm Rumple seemed eager and intrigued. So similar and yet so different she catches herself thinking yet again.  
Wish Realm Rumple tilts his head curiously a small smirk danced across his features “What kind of deal were you thinking about dearie?” he asks with his trademark giggle.  
Regina rolls her eyes trying to keep an air of false confidence “well you let everyone go, return them to their own realm and I'll owe you one” she tells jim letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She had a feeling that he wouldn't be content with her just oweing him but she was uncertain what else she could offer that would be of interest to the darkest wizard in the realm.  
Wish Realm Rumple considers this for a moment then shakes his head slightly he of course had other plans for the breathtakingly gorgeous woman who stood before him, her brown locks falling perfectly time had certainly been her friend, she looked as though she'd barely aged a day from when they'd last crossed paths, he quickly snaps himself out of his reverie speaking up after his moment of silence “I have one tiny little change to make to it” he says smirking impishly as he speaks.  
Regina swallows slightly, something about his tone made her rather nervous “wh-what is it?” she questions curiously, she mentally kicks herself for stuttering.  
He grins devlishly at her obvious nerves “well dearie I'll let them all go and I promise to retun them to their own realm....if you stay here, with me” he tells her “deal?”  
Rumple's eyes widen almost comically wide, worry coursing through him for his former pupil, surely Regina wouldn't agree to this....would she? He shakes his head deciding to let her handle this on her own after all she was more than capable and knew what she'd be getting herself into by making a deal with the Dark One.  
Regina considers his proposition for a moment, could she really agree to such an open ended deal, there was no agreement of whats on or of the table. She debates it in her mind for a moment before she gives a quick nod “yes, we have a deal” she says softly. Regret sets in the second she voiced her agreement however she refused to take it back she kept in mind that she was doing this for her family, her son's happy ending and her granddaughter's future, after all they have years ahead of themselves. She'd lived so long, she'd experienced multiple precious moments. So many memories both good and bad now it was her son's turn to make memories of his own with his family.  
After all love is sacrifice she thinks to herself.  
Rumple was about to voice his own opinion, a strange urge to protect the evil turned good queen his heart beating out of his chest, his mind screamed at him to do something and do something right now. When with a flick of a wrist, Wish Realm Rumple's wrist to be specific Regina suddenly vanished. He was too late. Rumple frowns in a myriad of confusion, anger and concern “where is she?!” he yells at his Wish Realm version “bring her back now, you tricked her!” he snaps, he was unsure who he was more mad at himself or his doppleganger grinning impishly, no wonder people got so bugged by him he thinks to himself because right now he'd like nothing more than to run the dark one dagger through the crocodile.  
Wish Realm Rumple slowly waggles his finger with a small smirk enjoying his weaker self's desperation seems he saw his pretty, little ex student as more than just the adoptive mother of his grandson “uh uh uh....she knew what she was getting into, she is not that innocent young girl struggling to get away from her mother”. Rumple knew what he meant, Regina was a grown woman, she was well experienced, he kicked himself astounded at how she willingly agreed to this.

Before Rumple could utter a sentence his cruel alter ego flicked his wrist using his magic to send Rumple and the rest of them back to their own realm, leaving Regina trapped with that....beast. It was at that moment Rumplestiltskin cursed himself for having not stepped in sooner, he then vowed to do whatever possible to get her back safelty, hopefully before nothing awful happened.


	2. Rumple's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've literally just come on after being offline for a while and seen all your lovely reviews thanks for all the reviews and kudos'. Your feedback genuinely helps. Also to make up for taking so long to update, I'm updating 2 chapters tonight. I apologize if I haven't followed feedback for these two chapters i promise to do so for chapter 4. Also for future reference Rumple as in our regular Rumple will be referred to and Wish Realm Rumple will be referred to as The Dark One or just Dark One. Once again thank you all now onto the fanfic

Rumplestiltskin had vowed to do everything and anything in his power to save Regina Mills. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but since the first time they'd met there'd always been something about Regina Mills that both intoxicated and enthralled him. 

He was currently pacing his shop after a disastrous conversation with the self proclaimed 'heroes' however just as he'd feared, they were of no help whatsoever. Alice was sat on the desk of his shop curiously investigating every little inch “so those are the heroes? Aren't they supposed to help everyone regardless of who they are or any of that other nonsense they were talking about in the meeting” She speaks up after a moment of silence.

The meeting. Rumple kicked himself for believing that he could get the heroes involved with anything that he planned. He'd thought that they would care for Regina, that they would do this to help her, after all hadn't they believed her to be changed or were they just pretending.  
The Charmings had been of no use Emma had pretty much blamed it on Regina claiming she knew what she was getting into and it was her job to get out of it, at which he rolled his eyes. Snow had spouted one of her ridiculous hope speeches, who did she really think she was helping with all that rubbish. And Charming, well Charming wasn't the worst, he probably would've offered to help if the others weren't so against it. 

Alice was watching him expecting some form of answer no doubt “people need to see the truth about heroes” her murmurs finally “heroes don't do shit unless it helps them, however they lie and claim to do things for the greater good” he sighs and walks around his counter “whereas those of us who are honest about our intentions and admit we're doing it for ourselves or our family get cast the so called villains”

Alice then hops down from the counter her long blond hair flowing slightly “well then who needs the heroes, you've got me, Robyn, Zelena and I'm sure papa would love to help” she says enthusiastically “now all we need is a bean and we can kick that wish realm imp's ass” she tells him with a slight smirk.

Rumple chuckles spurred on by her enthusiasm “you're right dearie” he tells her, his trademark smirk returning “I should have a bean around here somewhere, you go get your papa and Robyn and I'll talk to Zelena”   
After Alice had rushed out to get them Rumple left the shop and heads to Regina's house, that mansion brought back so many memories it was almost painful to step up the steps and knock on the big white door. He waits and for a moment his mind tricked him into believing Regina would be the one to answer the door with her dazzling white smile, adorned in one of her glamorous outfits that could make even a powerful sorcerer like him weak in the knees.Though she was usually done up with make up he always believed she didn't need any.

However his heart dropped as Zelena answered the door and he was reminded of his true purpose here “Well it's about time I thought you were never going to show up” she says sarcastically.  
He raises an eyebrow “so I assume you know why I am here”  
Zelena nods “Robyn said Alice had mentioned something about Regina making a deal to stay with that Wish Realm creep”  
Rumple nods “I have a bean in my shop, Alice and I are going to head to the Wish Realm, she believes she can get Robyn and Nook to join too” he tells her in a rush.  
“Then what are we waiting for every second we spend talking is a second longer Regina's with the imp” she says.

Once Rumple and Zelena had returned to the Pawnshop they were greeted by Alice who'd already collected both Robyn and Nook. He grins “perfect now come on” he says as he rummages through his drawers finding the magic bean he takes a breath before tossing it to the floor creating a portal “if my calculations are correct this should take us to the Wish Realm” he tells the others before he enters the portal.. The others quickly follow after him. He looks around and thinks to himself Alice was right. Who needs the 'heroes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is much shorter than the others, had a lil writer's block for this one :/


	3. Chapter 3 - Regina/WR Rumple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried switching back and fore between POVs in different paras but I'll admit I think it got a bit mixed up sorry guys. TRIGGER WARNING: EXPLICIT SMUT, EXPLICIT RAPE, BAD LANGUAGE I THINK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.  
> Also don't judge me too hard I've never written smut before and I admittedly cringed a lot writing this chapter. I'll admit some of the sentences were kinda weird. Skip this chapter if you wish. Chapter 4 is the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should low-key be ashamed how much easier this chapter was to write :') Anyway here's a longer chapter and again thanks for all the love this has gotten.

Regina wakes up groggily and goes to rub her tired eyes frowning when she finds herself barely able to move her arms far, she leans her head back against the cold stone wall as she recalls the previous days events. Where could he be? She wonders as her eyes scan the room looking for the man....no beast she'd made such a foolish deal with.  
He wasn't there it was very clear to tell, which gave her the perfect opportunity to take in her surroundings. The first thing she realized once she'd fully woken up was that her throat was dry, achingly dry. Her eyes then continue to scan the dark, dingy, small room. The walls were plain white, some what she could only assume were blood stains splattered around. She then notices there were quite a few random instruments most likely used for torture. The next thing she noticed was the heat, she'd thought it was just her imagination at first but she was boiling, she was actually burning up. Well that explains the dry mouth she thinks to herself. Just as she was allowing her eyes to slowly close, he appeared.

The Dark One smirks at her with a playful giggle, her eyes slowly scan the beautiful woman in front of him. He'd never before taken the time to truly appreciate the beauty, her once elegantly styled hair was a mess, her face was glistening with sweat, it made him wonder where else she was wet. He smirks walking closer he knew leaving her to stew in this cell would weaken her slightly. He strokes on green, rough, scaly finger over her cheek once he'd moved close enough. He leans his face into her neck taking in her intoxicating aroma “such a pretty little queen” he says with a high pitched tone “I wonder what's under these rather unusual garments you choose to drape yourself in” he says to her as his eyes trail slowly over her body “I miss your dresses, much more skin on show, no matter I'll soon be seeing much more I can assure you”. 

Regina shivers when he touches her cheek, trying her best to flinch away however it was difficult to move far due to the chains. She looks down at a spot on the ground seeming it to find it rather interesting as she listens to him talk about her clothing and her body. She felt slightly sick wanting to get out of there however not wanting to look weak, she looks up at him with a sharp glare. If looks could kill then maybe just maybe she'd finally be able to destroy the man in front of her. 

The Dark One continues to circle the former Evil Queen like a lion stalking it's prey. There's a sudden gasp from Regina as, with a sudden flick of his wrist, Regina's shirt, trousers, coat, scarf and shoes had vanished. She was left in her underthings. That consisted of matching purple lacy bra and panties. As the woman tries her best to regain what's left of her dignity and cover herself up he takes in the tantalizing view before him. The beast inches closer to the beauty. Reaching out he strokes one hand over her beautiful curves “just as enticing as I had hoped, your majesty” he says with a smirk that makes her skin crawl.  
He reaches out running one hand over the trimming of her bra, she flinches pressing herself against the rough, cold stone wall behind her to escape his touch. He smirks at her reaction taking pleasure in the slight hint of fear in her hazel eyes “now now dearie there's no escaping” he tells her with a satisfied smirk. He admires her for a moment longer his eyes raking over inch of her body, he then flicks his wrist removing her underwear “much better don't you think dearie” he says his lecherous gaze looking over her body.

She shivers in the cold air as he removes the last of her clothing revealing her most intimate areas to the beast before her. Her nipples harden due to the cold air hitting her. She then lets out a small gasp as she feels his scaly hand reach out and cup one of her pert breasts. She squirms slightly under his touch as he kisses down her neck leaving harsh little bites every now and again. She tries her best not to show any weakness, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain or her fear.

The Dark One smirks enjoying feeling her squirm “be a good little queen” he mumbles against her breast as his demonic tongue flicks out to play with her right nipple teasingly. He giggles at the sharp gasp she let's out when he bites down slightly on her nipple. His left hand plays with her other breast as his fingers pinch her nipple sharply. His other hand slowly runs down her leg and the inside of her thigh. He smirks against her flesh as one scaly finger circles her clit playfully.

She wriggles under his invading touch as his fingers rub over her pussy lips, she was as dry as the Sahara Desert. He shakes his hand clicking his tongue disapprovingly this just won't do he thinks to himself “come on now dearie this will hurt unless you let yourself go, give into me my queen” he says seductively and winks. She curses own body as she feels it respond to his touch, her pussy beginning to get wet at the touch of his fingers as he continues to rub her moving his fingers up to her clit. She tries to shut her thighs to stop his invading hand but he keeps her legs spread wide with his magic “uh uh uh dearie” he says in a soft sing song like voice. He smirks as he feels her pussy getting wetter at his touch “much better, good girl” he mumbles as he leans in and takes one of her hard nipples into his mouth, he suckles and bites down gently “such a naughty queenie getting wet at the hands of beast” he says and lets out a high pitched giggle.

Regina whimpers slightly as the beast runs his hands and mouth all over her body. She squirms as he violates her every inch. He smirks as one finger slips inside her wet cunt “such a tight little cunt your majesty maybe you're not as promiscuous as you lead people to believe”   
Removing his finger from her cunt, he then reaches his hands up playing with her breasts and suckling her nipples “mmm I think I want to taste your forbidden fruit, I bet you taste delicious dearie” he announces as he slowly slinks down to his knees. He slowly runs his hands up and down her inner thighs keeping her legs spread apart before leaning and slowly licking a strip up her pussy “I was right” he simply says smirking before diving back in driving his tongue through her dripping folds. He then moves his mouth up to suckle on her clit hard. While his mouth was on her clit he moves his fingers down to her entrance again and shoves not one but two fingers inside her. He fingers her with quick, rough thrusts of his fingers. He then begins to scissor his fingers stretching her to accommodate his big, thick, hard cock “cum queenie soak my fingers, I need you nice and wet if you're going to try and take me inside this little pussy”

She squirms instinctively thrusting her hips to meet his invading fingers. She knew she was going to cum soon and she hated it. After a few more rough thrusts of his fingers, she cums biting down on her lip so hard it started to bleed in order to prevent herself from moaning. He smirks as he stands up and leans into her kissing and nipping at her skin “time for my favourite part dearie” he mutters as he lines his cock up with her entrance and thrusts himself deep inside closing his eyes for a moment losing himself in the feel of her tight cunt wrapped around his cock as he gives her the mercy of a few moments to adjust to his size. After a few moments he starts to thrust beginning slowly before quickly building up to a harsh pace. He fucks her rough and forcefully groaning at the warmth and the sensation of her pussy.

She flinches at the combined pain of his rough thrusts into her pussy and the chains now biting into her wrists as pulls at her restraints in a fruitless attempt to escape this nightmare. He bites down hard on her neck and begins to rub her clit in hard, quick circles as he feels himself about to cum “come on my queen, my precious pet cum on my cock while I pump my seed deep inside your tight pussy” She makes a face of disgust at his vulgar words. She hangs her head in defeat as she feels herself cum against her will once again. He smirks as he feels her pussy spasm against his cock, shooting his seed deep inside her just like he said he would, he groans feeling her tight pussy milking him for all he's worth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this fanfic I hope you guys enjoy although I'm rather sleepy while writing this so it may not be the best. I hope this update fulfilled the needs of those who requested an update. Regina finds out something slightly troubling and meets someone she'd known in the past.

Regina had been chained up in this dark and cold room for what felt like days when the sudden bout of nausea hits. She leans her head back against the wall closing her mouth tight as she tries to resist the urge to throw up. 

That was when he returned, the imp, he'd left her alone for so long but now he was back, why? What could he possibly do to hurt her any more than he already had. She screwed her eyes shut trying her best to ignore his presence however that failed when she heard his all too familiar giggle, she sensed him moving closer and flinched bracing herself for similar activities to the other day being inflicted upon her. However he surprised reaching out one scaly, clawed hand he touches her stomach almost....gently? Her eyes slowly flicker open to stare at him questioningly. 

He gives her a small smirk when he sees her staring at him “I feel something magical brewing inside here” he says in a disturbingly musical tone, he was being unusually gentle and almost caring with her. Letting out a giggle at the confusion clearly strewn across the young woman's face he then clarifies “there's a bairnie growing in your womb, a child with unstoppable magical abilities” he tells her smirking.

Regina felt nausea rise up in her throat and she was unsure if it was due to her disgust at carrying a child she was forced to produce or more morning sickness but either way she was seconds from throwing up again “leave me alone please” She tells him softy.

The beastly imp merely smirks “ah ah ah” he says in a cheeky high pitched tone “I think the mother of my child deserves somewhere a little nicer to stay hmm” he mutters almost as though he was pondering it aloud to himself. He then flicks his wrist releasing her from her chains. If Regina were slightly stronger she would've tried to escape however she was tired having not been able to sleep well recently and so she slowly slumps down against the wall. Rumple smirks and gently, almost lovingly strokes her cheek trying to lull her into a false sense of security “come on queenie” he says quietly as he carefully carries her up. He walks through the castle, up a magnificent twisty staircase towards an old oak door. He carries her inside the room, an elegantly decorated room fit for a queen. The bed had beautiful, luxurious silk sheets, dark red almost blood like in colour. He then lays her on the sheets “isn't that better” he coos and kisses her forehead. His plan was to make the Evil Queen fall head over heels for him and then crush her in the worst way possible, he knew that would most likely mess with any feelings she had for his weaker version. The one she'd made this deal to protect in the first place.

Regina merely gives him a sleepy smile, she was too out of it to pay attention to what he was saying. She curls up against the pillow pulling the covers close to her chest. The imp smirks “goodnight your majesty” he says forcing himself to be caring towards the young brunette. He then turns on his heel and vacates the room leaving the tired queen to snuggle into the bed sleepily as she yawns. She soon falls asleep due to the much more comforting feel of the bed and the warmth of the room.

The next morning the brunette woman stirred to the smell of....pancakes? She frowns sitting up had the previous days been nothing more than a horrible nightmare. She rubs her eyes slowly focusing on her surroundings, in the daylight the room looked even more stunning than it had the night before. The curtains were soon pulled open and that's when Regina realised that she was not alone in the room. The man who'd opened her curtains turns to her and smiles “good morning your majesty” he says kindly. She tilts her head she was sure she recognised the man or at least a version of him from somewhere. A small blonde girl, no older than 9, then comes bounding into the room happily and that's what brings back the memories. All those years ago when she had forced the man, the hatter to bring her to Wonderland. She felt guilt rise in her heart as she remembers how terribly she tricked him but she'd so desperately needed her father back by her side, he was her everything.

Regina swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands running a hand through her hair “morning, it's Jefferson right?” she asks sweetly as she stretches and then moves to the balcony where there was a table and four chairs, a plate full of pancakes was sitting in the middle of the table and small stack of plates beside it. She sits down at the table and the man then joins her “yes that's right, have we met?” he asks her curiously. Regina merely shakes her head “in another lifetime we had....and I'll admit I wasn't the nicest” she tells him softly. The man's smile never falters “we all have pasts I suppose, what are things like in your realm?” he can't help but ask curiously “the Dark One mentioned you weren't from around here but he didn't say much more than that”

Regina smiles at his enthusiasm and kindness “it's much like here but...he's kinder, at least with me, and although others may see his dark side as a curse they need to destroy I've always seen it as another part of his personality....I fell in love with every part of him the imp, the hero, the pawnbroker....his good times and his bad times” she suddenly cuts herself off “I'm sorry I'm rambling”. Jefferson shakes his head “it's perfectly fine....you seem to be head over heals for this other version of the dark one” he tells her finding it adorable the way her face seemed to light up when she spoke of the man however his heart broke slightly as he remembered the Dark One's plan, he would break her so effortlessly. Regina watches him “what's wrong?” she asks curiously feeling like he knew something she didn't. However he resisted the urge to tell her knowing the Dark One would bring harm to those he cared for and so he kept his mouth shut “try the pancakes Grace and I made them and if I may say so myself they are delicious” he tells her with a smile sorting a pancake onto a plate for her. 

Regina grins tucking into her pancake she decided that she could just ignore her bad feelings for one moment to just enjoy this rather peaceful seeming moment. Once she regained some more strength she would begin to plan her escape but for now sitting here with the hatter and his daughter who was currently adorably feeding her toy bunny, she couldn't help but feel at least slightly more at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me opinions on this chapter? Should i refer to Wish Realm Rumple as the Dark One instead as it's less of a mouthful? let me know xx


End file.
